


our little sweet thing

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is unexpected but it's a promise of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our little sweet thing

“Liam, stop being a dick and let me have it,” Zayn cries.

It’s really not fair that Liam’s slightly taller than him and is holding the bag of sweets up high above his head so that none of the other boy’s can get it. Though, it can be argued that Harry can reach it if he wants considering his frame towers over the rest of the boys (not really, but they joke about it anyway just to have something to poke fun at).

“No, if you have any more you’re going to get sick,” Liam insists, and he tries to move away from Zayn who’s still busy attempting to reach the candy.

“Bollocks.”

“Language.”

“Fuck you, Liam.”

Liam gives him a stern look, which isn’t all that severe at all, so Zayn does the next best thing - he takes him by surprise.

He kisses him.

Zayn leans right in, puckers his lips and plants one directly on Liam’s pink mouth and catches the other boy so off guard that he drops the bag of candy and doesn’t know what the hell to do next.

“Oh,” he whispers when Zayn pulls back from him, eyes wide and uncomprehending of what just happened, and even as he stares back at Zayn, the one who should have an answer for his actions, Liam finds that he’s staring right back at him with a good amount of surprise as he.

Zayn gives a sheepish smile, looking uncomfortable suddenly because how in the world was what he’d just done a good idea?

“Sorry,” he admits, stepping back in fear of Liam’s reaction, but the other boy just smiles and carries on like nothing happened.

“One more piece, and that’s it.”

He leaves Zayn standing there by himself, surrounded by little pieces of wrapped chocolate they both have long since forgotten.

x.x.x.x

It becomes a regular thing for Zayn though. Any time Liam won’t let him have his way, he’ll surprise him with another little kiss here and there, and it only encourages him to do it more often given the fact that Liam doesn’t say anything negative about it.

Zayn quite likes it, has become used to the feeling of having his lips on Liam’s and although the other boy never responds (well sometimes he does, but it’s always a little hesitant), never initiates anything first, Zayn sees the way his eyes sparkle a little more, the way he’s a little happier after it happens and although Zayn would very much like Liam to return the favor one day, he continues with his portent affection in hopes that that day will draw near.

And it does because this time around it’s almost midnight and Liam’s trying to convince everyone to go to bed since they have an early day tomorrow and they should’ve been in bed hours ago, but Harry is whining about how he wants to stay up and he’ll be fine enough to get up at five in the morning, but Liam only looks at him with a warning before he’s shutting up.

They don’t call him daddy direction for nothing.

Louis, on the other hand, is passed out cold on the floor, wrapped in blankets he’d pulled off the bed while they were in the middle of watching a movie, and Niall too is blinking lazily and looks like he’ll succumb to the sandman within minutes.

Zayn sits on the couch, watching the exchange between Harry and Liam, and while it’s not grating on his nerves like it usually does, he can see Harry’s feathers are already ruffled enough as it is and it won’t hurt the lad to stay up a little extra longer to finish the movie before going to sleep himself.

So Zayn takes matters into his own hands and he stands from his position, makes his way over to Liam, and kisses him right on the mouth without any warning, just like he’d been doing the past couple of weeks.

He doesn’t back down easily this time either; instead Zayn holds his position, cupping Liam’s cheek with his hand all the while hearing Harry gasp and wonder what the fuck they’re doing.

Zayn pulls back and looks at Liam with bright, honest eyes. “Let’s go, Liam, time for bed.” He softly pushes the other boy in the direction of the bedroom, and before Zayn enters the room himself, he looks back at Harry, who’s currently looking at him with shock, and gives him a thumbs up before following Liam into the room and nestling under the covers beside the other boy.

It’s not awkward like it probably should be, with Zayn curled up next to Liam’s side, and Liam makes no protest about it either until he breaks the silence with a statement.

“You kissed me in front of Harry.”

Zayn nods, “Yeah.”

“Are we - what are… what is this?”

And Zayn laughs because only Liam would want to make things more difficult, place labels on things where they don’t belong. He can’t ever let something be.

“It’s  _us_ , Liam. It’s just us.”

Fortunately enough that’s the only answer Liam needs before sleep takes over both boys, snuggled up together and warm without a single care in the world.


End file.
